¿Fighting Or Loving?
by Artic220501
Summary: ¿Que es necesario para que el héroe más fuerte pueda volver a sentir algo? ¿Acaso hay un sentimiento tan profundo para desencadenar otros? El héroe más fuerte en situaciones poco comunes para él que de manera progresiva cambiarán su modo de ver la vida [Saibuki O Saitatsu o Sailily o Saimizuki o SaiLin] En pausa hasta que Murata termine de dibujar el arco de Garou.
1. Capítulo 01: El Mayor Reto

**Aclaración: One Punch Man no me pertenece el manga es obra de Murata que a su vez, es una remasterización del Webcomic hecho por One, el opening seleccionado de este fanfic es Foverer We Can Make It**

* * *

**CAP 01: El Mayor Reto**

* * *

Un hombre, un hombre completamente calvo, parecía levantarse una vez más del suelo, este hombre vestía un simple enterizo amarillo con una oscilante capa blanca, ahora roja debido a la sangre del muchacho, pero en contraste a su situación el hombre llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro y fuego en sus ojos

En el otro extremo, un monstruo, un ser compacto y resistente, con una velocidad impresionante y una grandiosa fuerza, causante de destrucción y desolación, edificios en ruinas, cráteres gigantes

Toda ese caos originado por un monstruo hecho de papas fritas, Bastante decepcionante ¿Verdad?

Tras largos minutos de intensos y veloces golpes, golpes que remecian el suelo y limpiaban al cielo de nubes, el joven herido y emocionado se detuvo a acomodar sus guantes escarlatas, como la sangre que recorre su fatigado cuerpo, y después de unos cientos de golpes mutuos, realizados en un tiempo mínimo, el monstruo se quebró y dejó caer muchos trozos de lo que estaba hecho, papas fritas

Finalizada la lucha, el joven lloró al sentir de nuevo la sensación de una victoria complicada

**-Nunca había visto tantas papas fritas crocantes en un solo lugar, gratis y son todas mías-** Se escuchó decir al hombre que simplemente miraba a esa gran pila de papas, pero antes de poder acercarse a aquella montaña de tubérculos, un terremoto sacudió el suelo, y luego otro y otro y...

**-Sensei despierte, hoy tenemos una reunión con la Asociación de Héroes con motivos de la derrota de Garou, el cazador de Héroes y de la caida de la Asociacion de Monstruos-** Dijo en un tono ligeramente monótono _Demon Cyborg_

**-Genos... Genos, arruinaste el mejor sueño que he tenido-** Gritó de manera desesperada Saitama, antes de recordar la fecha y lo importante que era

El cyborg se sintió muy mal, profundamente mal por despertarlo, pero la sensación desapareció inmediatamente por ver, que el hombre que consideraba su familia sonreía de la manera boba que lo caracteriza

**-Sensei, perdón por insistir pero restan quince minutos para el inicio de la asamblea- **Dicho esto Saitama se levantó, y en un veloz movimiento se desprendió de la pijama y se encerró en el baño para ducharse

Ocho minutos después, en los que el discípulo esperó pacientemente, salió el calvo ya con su vestimenta de héroe

**-Listo Genos, ahora ya podemos partir-** Exclamó el impopular héroe, ya listo para la reunión

La reunión incluyó a héroes de todos los rangos que participaron en la lucha contra la Asociación de Monstruos y Garou, desde Clase S Rango 2, _Senritsu No Tatsumaki_ hasta _Poison_, un héroe Clase C Rango 300, incluyendo a _Tank Top Master, Metal Bat_, _Golden_ _Ball_,_ Spring Mustachio_ que a pesar de no haber participado en el ataque, lucharon arduamente contra duros oponentes que representaban el poderío de la agrupación enemiga

Todos fueron felicitados sin excepción por su magnánimo trabajo en vista de lo acontecido, los ejecutivos aprovecharon la situación para disculparse con Genos y Bang, por haber desconfiado de su lealtad a la Asociacion de Héroes

El calvo recién ascendido a clase A estaba aburrido, todo era bla bla bla, incluso la niñita de cabello verde la estaba pasando bien, y por pasarla bien me refiero a no querer matar a _Metal Bat_ o a _Flashy Flash_

Genos pareció notarlo y junto con King, fueron a felicitarlo por subir a clase A, el joven calvo dio una ligera sonrisa pensando en que con lo que podría ganar como clase A, le alcanzaría para comprar otro cactus que le haga compañía

**-¡Sensei!-** Un grito algo fuerte de Genos lo sacó de su ensoñacion, al parecer ese tal Stitch, Twitch o como se llamé, hará una anuncio importante

**-En recompensa por sus grandes servicios hacia la humanidad, mañana en la noche todos los héroes estan cordialmente invitados a una cena formal todo pagado en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad, al decir todos los héroes incluyo a esos luchadores que a pesar de no ser héroes oficiales nos apoyaron, todos podrán llevar a algún invitado siempre y cuando sepa comportarse-** Finalizó Sitch para ser vitoreado por todos los héroes...

Bueno, por casi todos los héroes, el único que no parecía apoyar la moción era cierto calvo con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro

**-¿De donde rayos sacaré ropa elegante para ese restaurant?-** Susurró Saitama, sin saber que su pregunta había sido respondida en la mente de alguien más

* * *

_**Ya sé, ya sé, estoy publicando capitulos muy seguido pero ñe, advertencia este fanfic podria tener más capítulos pero será capitulos cortos, máximo 800 palabras**_


	2. Capítulo 02: ¿Eso Es Un Perro?

**Aclaración: One Punch Man no me pertenece el manga es obra de Murata que a su vez, es una remasterización del Webcomic hecho por One, el opening seleccionado de este fanfic es Foverer We Can Make It**

* * *

**CAP 02: ¿Eso Es Un Perro?**

* * *

Apenas terminada la reunión, muchos de los héroes se marcharon con prisa, el primero en hacerlo fue _Metal Bat_, que al parecer tenía que asistir a un Festival de arte en la escuela de Zenko, su hermanita menor. Otros como _Flashy Flash_ o _Superalloy Darkshine_ se marcharon para seguir entrenando, Garou los había humillado de manera tal que quizas nunca se recuperen del todo

_Sweet Mask_ se sentía enfermo al recordar como el cazador de héroes se atrevió a tocar su rostro, la ira hacía que sus venas se dilataran y encogieran continuamente, asi que se levantó y se marchó sin decir más

_Child Emperor_ estaba algo paranoico desde que se recuperó del incidente de Garou, se sentía un mal héroe, un inútil, un fracasado y había considerado dejar la Asociación

Saitama volvió solo a su nuevo apartamento sin mucho problema y con algo de tiempo libre se vistió de manera casual y se dirigió a las ruinas de su antiguo apartamento, ya que la limpieza en Ciudad Z aun no había iniciado ya que la Asociación quiso priorizar sus fondos en la salud de todos sus Héroes clase S

Una hora después, ya estaba en su antigua residencia, revisando entre los escombros algo útil o que al menos pueda vender

**-Talvez esto sirva, esto es grandioso-** Decía un Saitama entusiasmado con que algunas cosas suyas sobrevivieron a la molesta enana destruye hogares, entre ellas algo de ropa, algunas tazas, álbumes de fotos, un mueble y su microondas

Todo esto era visto por el que parecia un ser insignificante, pero era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la ya erradicada Asociación de Monstruos, este se había quedado aqui asimilando la basura orgánica para recuperar celulas

**-Maldita sea, de todos los seres que pude haberme encontrado, justo me encuentro con el calvo que derrotó a Garou, no quiero morir, quiero regresar los golpes a Garou de la misma manera que me los dió-** Susurraba esa extraña criatura, conocida como Black Sperm, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el intenso grito de euforia del héroe, grito que casi petrifica a Black Sperm

**-¿Cactus? ¿Eres realmente tú? Estas bastante seco y golpeado-** Saitama había encontrado a su pequeño cactus, el cuál lo acompañó desde el inicio de sus aventuras

Después de recogerlo y colocarlo en una pequeño taza con algunas piedritas, procedió a ya retirarse

**-Creo que es suficiente, vamos a casa Cactus, por cierto tengo un nuevo departamento y exceptuando algunas visitas estaremos de nuevo solos tú y yo-** Comunicó Saitama a su pequeña planta, como si esta le entendiera

En eso un ligero gemido alertó a Saitama, que tras un ligero rastreo encontró a un pequeño perro, algo feo al parecer de Saitama ya que tenía seis ojos, aplastado bajo capas y capas de concreto.

El hombre más fuerte no podia dejarlo ahi y después de recoger esos escombros, pudo liberar a ese perrito

Black Sperm reconoció al perrito, era Rover un monstruo digno de temer, sus explosiones eran grandísimas y su resistencia extraordinaria, pero ante ese calvo no servirían, asi que se dispuso a huir, mas no lo hizo al ver que Saitama ignoró a Rover

Saitama recuperó las bolsas donde tenía lo encontrado y se dirigió rumbo a su casa, sin embargo el pequeño Rover lo seguía atentamente mientras meneaba feliz la cola, todo esto pasaba a la mirada incrédula de Black Sperm, el cuál se quedó en los escombros buscando más células que absorber

Saitama llegó sin inconvenientes hasta la muralla que separaba el interior de la fortaleza y vivienda de los héroes clase A y clase S, sin embargo, estando a punto de entrar unas alarmas se encendieron y se desplegaron una decena de robots todos completamente armados, diseñados y construidos por el mismísimo _Metal Knight_

**-Oigan tengo prisa, enserio pueden ir a estorbar a otra parte-** Exclamó el maestro de Genos al ver que los robots estaban en toda la entrada

**-Amenaza analizada, desplegar defensas para Nivel Demonio-** Todos los seres mecánicos desplegaron unas espadas y se dirigieron a una pequeña criatura que venía siguiendo las huellas de Saitama

Rover había estado rastreando al recién ascendido Clase A todo este tiempo, aunque claro el apático héroe no lo notó

Cuando los robots se acercaron a Rover este intentó disparar sus cargas explosivas sin éxito ya que sólo pudo crear algo de humo, las espadas estaban a punto de tocarlo cuando estas fueron detenidas por Saitama, el cuál lucía bastante serio

**-Robots estúpidos, puede que este sea un perrito feo, pero esa no es razón para que lo ataquen-** Dijo para luego destruir todos los robots con solo la fuerza de choque producida por su golpe al aire

Rover lo miraba con los ojos brillantes antes de sacudirse y volver a seguirlo, pero al acercarse a las puertas, estas se abrieron bruscamente y salieron unos robots bastante amenazadores con cañones con una gran potencia de fuego

**-Amenaza Dragón detectada, elevando defensas a nivel 4-** Anunció una voz mecanizada para luego apuntar todos los cañones al pequeño can que se encontraba al lado del héroe

**-Cuando los aparatos se estropean, la mejor solución generalmente es darles un buen golpe-** Saitama ya algo aburrido, destrozó a los robots de manera tan veloz que no les dio ni tiempo de accionar sus armas

**-Bueno chiquitín, ya estas fuera de peligro asi que ya puedes quedarte aqui tranquilo-** Susurró Saitama mientras le daba unas muy ligeras palmaditas a Rover en la cabeza

Ya sin querer que alguna otra cosa extraña pase, el calvo sólo entró y se dirigió a su apartamento, pero en la puerta encontró a dos héroes con trajes muy estrafalarios

**-¡Oah! ¿Que es lo que hacen en mi apartamento?-** Preguntó el héroe, mejor amigo de King

**-Asi que tú eres el chico nuevo-** Exclamó de manera autoritaria, el héroe conocido como _Forte_, sin saber contra quien se estaba enfrentando

Mientras que a las afueras de la sede, el pequeño Rover había comenzado a cavar con la intención de entrar en la fortaleza y buscar a Saitama

* * *

_**Ya entendí, ya entendí, no subía capitulo hace mucho pero comprendan, estuve trabajando repartiendo carne y para colmo ni siquiera era cerca de mi casa, pero ya acabó asi que talvez me vean más seguido por aquí**_

_**Capítulo finalizado a las 3:24 AM hora peruana**_


	3. Capítulo 03: Nadie Sabe De Mí

**Aclaración: One Punch Man no me pertenece el manga es obra de Murata que a su vez, es una remasterización del Webcomic hecho por One, el opening seleccionado de este fanfic es Foverer We Can Make It**

* * *

**CAP 03: Nadie Sabe De Mí**

* * *

**-¿Que haces en mi apartamento?-** Repitió Saitama sin ningún ápice de emoción

**-¿Eres el héroe llamado _Calvo con Capa_?-** Cuestionó _Forte_, héroe clase A rango 31

**-Tengo nombre, es Saitama-** Contestó este algo irritado debido a su sobrenombre

**-¿Saitama? Que nombre para más patético, igual que tu nombre de héroe-** El rostro del calvo poco a poco se fue oscureciendo, mientras a lo lejos _Demon Cyborg_ veía la incómoda interacción.

**-Solo vete de aquí-** Contestó el infravalorado héroe a la vez que rechinaba los dientes.

_Forte_ ignoró al calvo y siguió impidiendo que entrara a su nuevo hogar, pero apenas _Forte_ notó a Genos, héroe Clase S Rango 14 junto a _King_ bastó para que este disimuladamente se marchará.

Al ya no oír la voz de _Forte_, Saitama se calmó y procedió rápidamente a guardar sus cosas antes que alguien más llegará.

Unos pasos cercanos y el abrir de la puerta aviso de la llegada de Genos y King.

**-Sensei disculpe la demora, el héroe _Zombieman_ me estuvo interrogando sobre usted-** Dijo cortésmente el cyborg.

**-¿_Zombieman_? No lo recuerdo-** La memoria de Saitama era bastante imprecisa y teniendo en cuenta que la apariencia de _Zombieman_ es bastante común.

**-Hombre, _Zombieman_ es el héroe que fue apuñalado por_ Senritsu No Tatsumaki_-** Aclaró rápidamente King a la vez que Saitama hacía el esfuerzo de recordar.

**-¡Esa enana demente, destructora de casas!-** Los primeros recuerdos que vieron a la mente de Saitama fueron los de una borracha Tatsumaki.

**-Parece que el sensei tampoco tolera a esa bruja-** Genos volvía a demostrar la poca empatía que tenía hacia las espers.

**-¿Espera dijiste interrogar?-** La ira fue prontamente superada por la curiosidad.

**-Sí, talvez la Asociación por fin notó su fuerza y...-** Antes de que Genos empezará su perorata fue interrumpido por una llamada del profesor Kuseno, unos minutos después y Genos ya se había marchado para auxiliar a su salvador/creador.

Las horas pasaron y King también se retiró, había conseguido un juego nuevo y quería testearlo, pero a ojos de Saitama seguro era otro juego de citas.

Unos delicados golpes en la puerta rompieron el silencio de la noche, el recién ascendido héroe salió al pasillo con su pijama a rayas y vio a la hermana menor de_ Senritsu No Tatsumaki_ esperando a un lado bastante feliz.

**-¿Que tal Saitama? Recuerdas la reunión de la mañana ¿Vas a ir?-** Una entusiasmada_ Jigoku No Fubuki_ preguntó a Saitama.

**-¿Solo viniste para preguntarme eso? Pues mi respuesta es no-** Fue la corta respuesta del hombre carente de cabello.

**-¡¿Pero por que?! Habrá mucha comida y varios héroes, si sabes con quien conversar puedes subir de rango-** Fubuki hizo un pequeño puchero antes de argumentar los puntos buenos de esta reunión.

**-Paso, no soy lamebotas de nadie-** Contestó el hombre más fuerte del mundo desestimando la situación.

**-¿Seguro que es por eso?-** Volvió a preguntar Fubuki, pero Saitama ya había entrado a su nuevo apartamento.

Intento tocar pero al no recibir respuesta, Fubuki usó su telekinesis para quitar el seguro de la puerta de Saitama y entrar flotando en completo silencio.

Saitama fue a refrescarse, la terquedad de Fubuki a veces lograba enojarlo, ella lo hacía por su bien pero no quería ver a más personas estúpidamente arrogantes como el tal _Forte_ que lo molestó temprano.

Tras despejarse, escuchó como el sonido de cosas caer salía de su habitación, con una mirada totalmente decidida entró... solo para encontrar a la esper poco talentosa.

**-Oi, no puedes entrar a la casa de alguien y revisar sus cosas-** La cara decidida de Saitama se esfumó mostrando la decepción

**-No tienes un traje ¿Esa es la razón por la que no quieres ir? Te daré uno siempre y cuando te unas a mi equipo-** La heroína volvió a intentar reclutar al _Calvo con Capa._

**-No entiendo el esfuerzo en querer que me una a tu grupo-** El cansancio en la voz del poderoso luchador era notorio.

**-Pues eres fuerte, desprecias a mi hermana...-** Enumeró con los dedos, la terca heroína Clase B Rango 1.

**-Pues no me interesa, además ya tengo un traje era de mis días de cuando buscaba empleo-** Todas las ilusiones de Fubuki se destrozaron al escuchar eso, sin Saitama nunca podría enfrentarse a su hermana.

**-¿Tú trabajabas como asalariado? No me imagino a alguien con tu fuerza trabajando allí-** Exclamó Fubuki a la vez que usaba sus poderes para reacomodar todo.

**-En ese entonces no era tan fuerte, de hecho no era más fuerte que nadie en tu equipo-** Dijo Saitama mientras recordaba sus buenos días, dónde él era débil.

**-¿Como lograste ser tan fuerte?-** La sorpresa en Fubuki era bastante grande, nunca pensó que Saitama también fue débil, como ella.

**-Hice un régimen de entrenamiento que me he cansado de repetir, he luchado contra una gran variedad de monstruos y ladrones. Perdí mi cabello pero obtuve esta fuerza que hace mi vida tan aburrida-** La explicación de Saitama cambió un poco el pensamiento que la psíquica tenía acerca de él.

Tras escuchar eso Fubuki solo se despidió y se retiró en silencio, con el deseo de que Saitama se animará a ir a la reunión. Al mismo tiempo la heroína clase B se prometió averiguar más sobre aquel calvo tan simple y complejo.

* * *

_**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, les tengo que decir algo importante. Esta obra entrará en pausa tras este capítulo, la razón para que este capítulo sea tan ¿Aburrido? Es porque lo fuerte vendrá en el capitulo 5 al 9, yo tengo pensado los siguientes capítulos pero no quisiera que choquen con el manga, no todos han leído el webcomic. Murata esta haciendo las reediciones de números anteriores, como la batalla de Child Emperor vs Phoenix Man y no creo que sea la única. Es esa la razón, este fanfic tiene apoyo por ello no lo dejaré, no como ese de Spider-Man que voy a cancelar :c**_

_**Por ahora, quiero hacer un fanfic bastante interesante sobre el anime de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders. Tiene mucho que EXPLOTAR [Killer Queen] uwu**_

_**Por ejemplo, ya le creé un stand a Anne, la niña que se encontraba siempre con los Crusaders**_


End file.
